


Fruitcakes and Ditches

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Slice of life that involves fruitcake and more Christmas cards.Seriously love coming up with the cards and has become an ongoing thing in this series.Prompt: FruitcakeSong: We Need a Little Christmas





	Fruitcakes and Ditches

 

 

“Hey,” says Dean entering the library. Jack and Sam look up from their research. “Snowstorm is coming in and was going to run into to town for a beer run,” Dean says. 

 

 “Sure and get some more Cuties,” says Sam looking back at his research.

 

 “You want me to bring home girls?” asks Dean with a perplexed look on his face.

 

 “Oranges-the little ones,” says Jack. "Oh and see if there are any Christmas cards in the mail."

 

Understanding dawns on Dean’s face as he realizes what exactly his brother is wanting. “I could bring home a couple of cuties for you guys,” says Dean.

 

Jack and Sam look up with matching bitch faces. "Mail," says Sam while Jack answers at the same time, "Oranges."

 

“Alright, back in a bit,” says Dean as he walks away from the library.

 

 The afternoon passes quickly and there’s no Dean back from his beer run. After three hours, Sam tries Dean’s phone but there’s no answer. Sam jogs up the stairs to look out the front door.

 

 A foot plus of snow has fallen and it’s still coming down. Closing the door, Sam heads back downstairs. Hurrying back to his room, he gets his winter coat, a beanie, and heavy gloves. Jack sees him coming back through the library bundled up and takes off to get his winter coat on.

 

 There’s a couple of snow shovel by the door of the garage that's cobwebby with nonuse. Sam grabs one shovel on his way out the door. Jack follows in his footsteps and grabs the other snow shovel. They start clearing the drive and are halfway down the drive when they hear Baby. 

 

 Sam pauses where he’s at and watches as the big black car appears out of the snow. Dean rolls down the window and tosses Sam a plastic wrapped loaf of bread. 

 

 “Glad to see you guys! Slid into a ditch on the way to town,” says Dean. He eases Baby forward and Sam keeps pace. “Got pulled out by a tow truck headed out to another call and he handed me some fruitcake his wife made. It’s not that bad,” says Dean as he eases Baby into the garage. 

 

 Sam and Jack lean their shovels against the wall and pull the garage down close. Stomping their boots free of snow, they help Dean get the beer and snacks out of the back seat. 

 

Once they're in the kitchen, Sam gets three fresh cups of coffee. Jack slices small pieces of fruitcake and places them on a clean plate.

 

 “Not bad,” says Jack after a bite. Sam nods as he noshes on his own bread and takes a sip of coffee.

 

 “Not something I’d ever go looking for, but it isn’t bad,” Sam says.

 

 “Who knew fruitcake could be decent?” asks Dean joining them in the kitchen after changing out of snowy, wet clothes.

 

"Christmas cards!" exclaims Sam. Opening the first one he reads out loud; "Holiday greets from Bobbie Sue and Billy Joe!" Sam passes the card to Jack.

 

“Remind me,” says Dean.

 

“Had the trouble with the cop in El Paso,” says Sam.

 

“Billy Mack,” says Jack. 

 

“Yeah, Billy Mack,” agrees Sam as he opens the next one. “Merry Christmas from Max and Alicia!”

 

“Banes twins,” says Dean. As he takes the first card from Jack. 

 

“Third one is from Leila and Han, ‘Frohe Weihnachten!’

 

“Bless you,” says Dean.

 

“Means Merry Christmas in German,” says Sam. Dean nods and accepts the second card from Jack. Sam hands the third card over and slices another round of the fruitcake. Looking around the table, Sam smiles at the domesticity that doesn’t happen that often. Life is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is canon divergent and has been for a while.  
> I just need Sam and Dean, in love and living life together. I need Jack around as the kid they'll never have.  
> I refuse to believe the last couple of episodes have happened in this story collection.  
> That's the great thing about fandom; we can diverge from canon for what we need.


End file.
